


Proper Wild

by CollistaForest



Series: Linked Universe [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), M/M, Post-Breath of the Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollistaForest/pseuds/CollistaForest
Summary: Wild teaches the others how to be Proper, because they're all dirty heathens, in preparation for a gala held by the Zoras.





	Proper Wild

Wild pressed his hands against Twilight’s chest and his lower back, straightening his posture by straightening his spine. The second Wild turned to slap Wind’s hands from the table full of desserts, Twilight relaxed back into his slumped position.

 

The Hero of the Wild had been teaching them all proper manners, something he had learned himself during his stay at Hyrule Castle. He would be the most educated, or course. Even if he had forgot about them, something instilled into your body since you were four years old isn’t quite easy to forget. Muscle memory kept his spine straight when he was alone in the forest. Muscle memory kept him alive.

 

Now, teaching the rest of the Heroes of Courage proper manners was the most infuriating thing Wild had ever done in his _life._ Prince Sidon of the Zoras had extended an invitation to the Heroes for a Gala in honor of the return of Princess Zelda. Really, the invitation was for the others, Wild's involvement was a must anyways.

 

The _fun_ part of all of this is _none of the other Heroes had any former lessons in proper manners at all._ Warriors at least had some sort of posture, though his table manners and balance are atrocious. Wind didnt know what _“Wait”_ means and Twilight had a country accent to his words, which wasn’t really an issue, it’s that he didn’t know how to address a higher class without sounding like a cowboy. Time didn’t know how to properly dress, Legend was too foul mouthed with a rat’s nest on his head, Sky didn’t know how to dance, Four hadn’t payed attention to anything he’s said the entire time, and Hyrule had just been lost for the past twenty minutes.

 

Wild knew this was a tall task. He only has three days to teach the others simple things that people in the castle, whether it be personal guards or royalty, learned when they were seven.

 

He took in a deep breath, and smacked Wind’s hands away from the desserts again. Sitting at the head of the table, WIld announced his group.

 

“Okay, truth be told, you all are doing slightly better than I thought you would.” They didn’t have a chance to cheer before he continued with “Though my expectations were lower than the Castle’s dungeon.” Wild looked around the smallest dining room in Hyrule Castle and observed their faces. Most grimaced, as he would’ve expected, but he needed to get his point across.

 

“Now I only have three more days here until I have to head up with my Princess, alright? That means there will be five days in which I won’t be here to help.” He made sure everyone was still following. “So, I am going to cram every lesson I know into these three days, because I won’t see you all again until after the party starts, and if there is any questions by then,” WIld chuckled. “Then it’s already too late.”

 

Minor discussion was held over the diner table, Wild correcting speech and posture and calling out improper use of silverware when he saw it.

 

Halfway through the meal, a new Hylian Soldier entered quietly through the remade doors. The soldier looked over the Heroes once before keeping their pace to where Wild was sitting. They whispered into Wild’s ear before stepping back, behind his chair. Wild swiped his mouth with his napkin before excusing himself and standing.

 

“Princess Zelda has some information for me, I’ll be back as soon as possible.” He headed for the exit, leaving the Soldier to push in his chair as he walked out the doors.

 

He was only gone for a second, Twilight let his spine relax as he hunched over his delicious dinner.

 

“Posture!” Echoes through the hallway leading to the dining room.

 

Twilight straightens his spine and doesn’t say anything as Legend snickers.

 

-0-0-0-

 

He wished walking through the restored halls of Hyrule castle brought memories back to the forefront of his head. It didn’t. The only thing coming to mind was his fight with the monstrous Calamity Ganon, or when the King told Zelda to stop pursuing knowledge and keep praying for her abilities to show.

 

Neither were things Wild liked to dwell on, so he kept facing forward as he marched through the filled hallways. It was refreshing seeing the halls lined with staff and visitors, it made Wild really want to try and remember how he used to treat others as he passed by them. Would he have moved aside for the royalty? Would he have helped an old maid carry a laundry basket from two floors down?

 

He’d never really know, there was only speculation.

 

Trailing his fingers against the new stone, Wild made it to the room where Zelda and another woman, a Gerudo.

 

“Ah, Link, I was waiting until you showed up!” Zelda jumped from a cushioned chair by the window, leaving the Gerudo woman sitting on the rug with something bundled in her lap. The Princess lead Link into the room, closing the door behind the Hero. She pulled him to a mirror beside the Gerudo woman, one that laid against the window, covering the sun’s glares as it set.

 

“Link, I think you remember Rhondson, right?” He turned away from the Princess, finally seeing what the woman had in her hands.

 

A royal uniform and a sewing needle.

 

“ _Zelda,_ ”

 

“Now hush, the lovely lady came all this way to do this for you.”

 

“I understand, but-”

 

“Oh don’t worry Link,” Rhondson stood, draping the uniform over the edge of the mirror. “It won’t take long.

 

“All you need to do is strip and we can get started.”

 

Link, Wild, had never wanted to die more in that hour than any other point in his life. Yes, that includes facing off against Calamity Ganon _and_ actually dying.

 

-0-0-0-

 

Wild gave the ladies his goodbyes and let the wooden door close softly. Zelda had warned him not to give any good stories about the others while they were working on his fitting, she wanted _some_ entertainment as they rode in a carriage by themselves for 36 hours.

 

As he walked back, he could hear the others talking over desserts from a few hallways away.

 

When Wild opened the door, he could see Twilight and Four and Hyrule immediately straighten their backs. He would be proud if he hadn't the need to tell them to do so multiple times. At least Wind was pacing himself with desserts.

 

Wild took his seat as Warriors spoke up.

 

“So, what'd information the Princess have?”

 

Wild fought a slight reddening of his cheeks. “Well,” Wild coughed, “it was only a seamstress that needed measurements, that's all.” _That's all?_ Yeah, sure.

 

“Cub, your face is a little red, are you al'ight?” Shifting, Twilight moved to be able to see Wild's face better from across the table.

 

“Yes, Twi. I'm fine.”

 

Silence reigned in the dining room, but didn't have time to settle. Before Wild could even think about taking a bite out of a delicious honey baked apple, Legend snickered.

 

“ _That's all,_ huh?” It took the combined forces of Time and Warriors to restrain Wild before he could launch himself across the table and throttle Legend.

 

Somehow, the night was much calmer afterwards.

 

-0-0-0-

 

The Heroes all stood outside, baking in the sun. They all could see a carriage rounding the courtyard, covered in gold and silver and purple and the Hylian crest.

 

Princess Zelda stood in front of them all, a sigil of proper and beauty. Wild stood behind her, over her right shoulder like the personal soldier he was. The other eight stood together a few ways away, discussing amongst themselves what they would be doing while Wild was gone. There was four days between the departures, Wild and the Princess had to leave early, being the _‘honored guests’_ , while the others would be leaving the Kingdom and arrive to the Zora's Domain the same time as the rest of the guests.

 

The carriage stopped in front of the Princess, Wild helped her climb in.

 

Before he got in himself, he turned to the others.

 

“Don't forget anything I taught you. I know I crammed a lot into just a few days, but everything we went over is important to fitting in at a gala.”

 

“Especially ones that the Zora royalty throw, they are massive!” Zelda spoke up from the carriage, Four could barely hear her.

 

“Yes, yes they are.” Wild took a moment, looking at his pseudo-brothers. He saw how tired they looked, he saw how excited they were for the gala.

 

Wild threw his arms out as he ran over to the others, getting in one last hug before he climbed into the carriage. He waved through the window as the coachman started the ride.

 

The eight heroes stood as they watched Wild become a speck in the distance.

 

They stood, in moving, feeling stuck in solid glass.

 

Then, it shattered.

 

“So, umm, I forget _everything_ he just taught us.” Hyrule murmured.

 

Laughter echoed through the newly built Castle Town.

 

-0-0-0-

 

The Heroes of Courage were separated into two groups. Twilight, Four, Warriors and Hyrule sat together in one carriage while Time, Wind, Sky and Legend took the other. It was fairly uneventful, naps were taken on cushioned seats, a few well-known card games were played. It was… nice, quiet.

 

By the time they reached Zora's Domain, the sun had set, had been for the past hour or so. Once the carriage stopped, they each took turns changing to the formalwear a seamstress had them fitted into.

 

Warriors appreciated the top hat with a band that matched the inner lining of his tail coat.

 

Sky couldn't help but fiddle with the crimson bird-shaped cufflinks.

 

Wind loved the ocean-blue vest, the lighter blue swirls were fun to trace.

 

Four's bowtie consisted of four different colors, all colliding, but blending very well together.

 

Twilight's boots had a vertical strip of fur along the outside, which was the most he could get away with.

 

Hyrule had gold accents all along his suit and, if you happen to brush his hair away from his ears, you would see the gold cuff and chain clasped on.

 

Legend, unsurprisingly, pulled off the pale pink button up shirt, coinciding with the pink socks hidden by his pant legs.

 

And Time… Time hadn't asked for any alterations to his outfit. Though, they way that it stretched across his skin, he would definitely be appealing to the other guests, even if he did have to subtly show his wedding ring every once in a while.

 

The eight crossed the large bridge which lead to Zora's Domain. The bridge was crowded with people of other species, all dressed in their respective cultural formal attire. A Rito in silvers here, a Gerudo in a long, airy dress there. Everyone was dressed as if they were going to be in the presence of a goddess, which, they weren't entirely wrong.

 

The King of the Zoras, Dorephan, welcomed everyone in while he sat high above in his throne. Three people and a wreath of flowers were beside him, two Hylians and one red shark-like Zora.

 

The King spoke of the Goddess, of the Calamity that was Ganon. His voice was dull and booming, recreating the hundred year old tale of a lost battle with a beast. He spoke of the death of a hero. He spoke of a hundred year battle of a Princess against the most wretched beast to exist.

 

The eight Heroes of courage raised their heads as King Dorephan spoke of revival, of a young hero coming back from the dead. He told the story of a wild, memoryless soldier who fought the infection of the Divine Beasts, one of which the wild soldier fought with the King's own son, and how he brought the Calamity to an end.

 

He raised a goblet larger than Fierce Deity and growled,

 

“To Princess Zelda and the Hero, Link!”

 

Whoops, cheers, clapping and whistling filled the area as the three next to the king, Wild, Zelda and Sidon, all bowed and left the large King in his throne.

 

It was a while before they ran back into Wild, quite literally. Wind ended up kicking straight into Wild's back. He turned and smiled, a glass of champagne twirled between his fingers.

 

“Hey, nice seeing you all!”

 

“You know you're not supposed to be drinking, cub.” Twilight got as close as he could and ruffled Wild's bangs, the only part of his hair not in a bun.

 

As he scooted back, Twilight and Time could see Wild clung to the body of the red shark-like Zora from earlier. He was pressed against the other in a sort of side hug, the Zora's hand clung to Wild's waist.

 

The Zora must have seen the others. He looked at the eight Heroes who look a _little too close_ , appearance wise, to not be at least _slightly_ related.

 

“Aren't you going to introduce me to them, babe?”

 

“ _BABE?!”_ Legend shrieked, catching the attention of a few other party goers. The others also looked surprised, clearly not thinking they've heard the words coming out of the Zora's mouth correctly.

 

Wild coughed in his elbow as his face grew bright red. He twirled the glass of champagne between his fingers as he began.

 

“Everyone, this is Prince Sidon of the Zoras. Sidon, these are other heroes, Time, Twilight, Hyrule, Warriors, Legend, Four, Wind, and Sky.” Done with intros, Wild cozied up in Sidon's side and drank the rest of the champagne in his glass, exchanging it for a full glass as a waiter passed by.

 

“I think they have some questions,” Sidon murmured, regrabbing onto Wild's hip.

 

“Some?” Four said bluntly, “I alone have a lot more questions than _some._ ”

 

“I'll answer questions later,” Wild downed more champagne. “For now, enjoy the gala, have a dance.” He turned and looked Four up and down. “There should be someone your size here.”

 

Twilight, wisely, covered Four's mouth before he could attract more action by shouting expletives. The champagne swigging wild soldier turned from the group, waving goodbye with Sidon pulling him close. The two disappeared into the sea of people.

 

That was the last time any of them had seen Wild until noon the next day. He came down from _somewhere_ with his hair a mess, night clothes looking like they were roughed up, and a small smile on his face.

 

He never told what had happened the rest of the night. The only clues the other Heroes of Courage had to go off on was a slight limp and a large, half hidden bite mark across his neck.


End file.
